1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to store merchandise shelves and more particularly to a system for displaying merchandise in rows on store shelves having a pusher for moving the remaining articles forward as each article is removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In displaying merchandise on a store shelf, there generally are a relatively large number of articles for each item being displayed. With the articles arranged in a row, as each article is withdrawn from the shelf, the remaining articles appear further back on the shelf, lessening the effectiveness of the display and making it more difficult for the customer to find the desired article.
To remedy this situation pusher devices have been devised in the prior art to automatically push the row of articles forward so that when the front article is removed, the next article in line will be pushed forward to occupy the front position. Devices of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,093 issued May 13, 1986 to Field and U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,564 issued Jun. 3, 1997 to Spamer, et al. Both of these devices employ spring mechanisms to urge the row of articles towards the front of the shelf. A drawback of these prior art devices is that the spring mechanisms are exposed making them vulnerable to damage. Further, exposed spring mechanisms that have become damaged or dislodged as the result of excessive use or misuse are liable to interfere with the actions of the personnel loading the shelves and customers. In addition, such damaged spring mechanisms could have sharp edges which could cause injury to persons using the device.
The device of the present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by covering the spring mechanism used to drive the pusher with side runners. The device of the invention employs a coiled spring for driving the pusher, the spring being mounted on one end of a side runner which covers it, with the remote end of the spring being connected to the pusher plate. The spring extends longitudinally from its coiled portion to drive the pusher plate. Articles to be dispensed are mounted in rows along a base support with the rear most article being positioned against a stop plate. Such articles are driven towards the front of the shelf on which the base support is mounted by the pusher plate. The longitudinally extending portion of the spring is mounted within the hollow center of a side rail which acts as a shield for the spring. The spring is thus protected against damage and shielded against contact with operating personnel.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved merchandise display device;
It is a further object of this invention to provide a merchandise display device in which the spring assembly is less prone to damage than prior such devices.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a merchandise display device in which the spring assembly is shielded so as to avoid damage to such assembly or injury to operating personnel.